


One Night in New York City

by Elle_Gardner



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Night Stand, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random act of kindness bring a tourist and Norman Reedus together for one hot night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in New York City

Work brings me to New York City a few times a year and I have found a few little boutique hotels that suite me just right. I particularly like one in SOHO that makes me feel like a real New Yorker. Brick exterior, small cozy room and near to delis, shopping and a subway stop. My meetings were done and I had a weekend in the city to look forward to now, so clad in spring skirt and flip flops I headed over to a coffee shop where I would defiantly be a regular at if I actually lived in this neighborhood.

Now who would have thought that a simple random act of kindness would lead me to the most amazing weekend of my life? It was just after the morning rush and the coffee house had quieted to just a few people playing on their phones or flipping through the newspaper. I wish I was more of a coffee connoisseur but it was a simple cup of herbal tea for me. I handed the clerk a $20 bill and told him “Please pay for whoever comes through next and keep the rest for yourself”. The look of shock was priceless. As there was no one in line behind me, I had no way of knowing if he would actually pass on my gift to someone else, or just pocket the change, but acts of kindness cannot be judged, only paid forward to others.

I sat with my tea at a little café table just by the front door. Smartphone in hand, I was scrolling through email and Facebook messages before I started a bit of window shopping. I loved buying unique trinkets when I came here and I had a few gifts I wanted to buy some folks as well.

“Excuse me.” The low voice was almost lost in the city noise but I looked up to see a man in sunglasses looking down at me. He was half smiling. “I hear you bought me this,” he raised his cup a bit, “and I wanted to say thanks.” His large hand was wrapped around the iced coffee and he waited for my reply.

“You’re very welcome, my pleasure.” I had been so caught up in the email I was reading that I had almost forgotten about the act of kindness. His smile was infectious, I couldn’t help but grin back at him. His long wispy dark hair framed his face and I was suddenly mesmerized by this understatedly handsome man. He didn’t seem to be in a rush to leave and there was something about these trips alone to NYC that brought the bravery of mine to the surface.

I spoke before the words registered in my brain. “Would you like to sit?” He slid his backpack off his shoulders and sat across from me. He put his coffee and his phone on the table and seemed to fidget in his seat a bit.

He reached his hand across the table as he introduced himself. “Hi, I’m Norman.” I took his hand and choked out a reply, “Jessica.” His hand was warm, strong but gentle. He seemed to be waiting for more, but I wasn’t sure what. “Do you do this a lot, buy coffee for strangers?” His voice was unique, sexy and somewhat familiar. I tried to place it but I just couldn’t, and his sunglasses were dark enough to make sure I would not be able to see his eyes.

“Not as often as I should. I’m sorry, but you seem very familiar to me and I am wondering if we had met before.” We must have met, there was just something about this man that was too familiar.

Norman stroked his fingers through his beard, some of it gray, a sexy quality in a man. This time it was more like a smirk and I thought for sure he was going to tell me that we had spent the last three days in meetings together or something like that. Norman rubbed his hands together and twisted at his fingers, a nervous behavior it seemed. “I don’t think we’ve met, but I’m an actor, you might have seen me on TV.” My face flushed instantly, I didn’t know who this man was but I felt embarrassed as he thought I should know him, and I questioned if he was serious, this was New York City after all. Little did he know that my TV viewing was limited as I chose to give up cable a few years ago and realized that I didn’t really miss it at all. My tube television now mostly aired obscure movies off a DVD player that was on its last leg.

I often felt awkward admitting that I wasn’t up on the votes on American Idol, I had no idea who made a cameo in Hot in Cleavland and I could never remember if the Dugger's had 18 or 19 kids. “I’m sorry, I don’t really watch TV. What show are you on?” He reached for a pack of cigarettes and took one out, fidgeting with it but not lighting it.

“It’s a zombie show on an off-network channel.” I was fairly sure I had heard of this one, people at the office talked about it on Monday mornings. He held up the cigarette silently asking if I minded him lighting it. I waved my hand and nodded yes.

I fumbled with my words, he was not the first celebrity I had ever met, hell I am from Connecticut, home of Martha Steward and Brian Dennehy. But something about this one had me off balance. “Dead Man Walking?” I had heard that it was pretty bloody and gross. Norman laughed this fantastic laugh, I had obviously guessed the wrong show. “That’s a Sean Penn film about prison, but mine has a prison too, so close enough.” I had confused the words and my face flushed with embarrassment. He took a deep drag off his cigarette and reached for my hand.

“Really, it’s cool that you don’t watch it.” He held both my hands in his, he had big hands that I suddenly wanted to feel all over me. The moment was broken when a delivery guy on a bike rode by and yelled a hello to Norman, he smiled and waved. “So what do you do Jessica?” He had changed the conversation and the air felt more comfortable. I told him that I worked in purchasing for a manufacturing company and that I had been in town on a conference. Something about this man made conversation easy, we talked for a while mostly about me, he asked me too many questions and I just blathered on about myself. How I was recently single and had no kids, how I was probably too dedicated to work and that I loved to travel.

I had the impression that he liked to talk to someone who wasn’t a fan, who didn’t really know who he was and when a young man interrupted us for an autograph he seemed to snap into professional work mode. Norman excused himself from the table and stood to talk with this fan. He signed an empty coffee cup and took a selfie with the man’s phone. When the fan asked him if there would ever been a “Boondocks 3” it hit me. I finally figured out where I had seen Norman before. I had dated a guy who loved both the Boondock Saints movies and had made me watch them with him one night. Norman’s hair was shorter then, lighter. A thick Irish accent and draped in a Peacoat. Very different from the man who I sat with now who spoke with his hands, fidgeted in his seat and a punk rock t-shirt and scuffed up boots.

I bet we talked for almost an hour and I can honestly say that I don’t remember what we talked about. I was trying not to stare too long at his lips, his muscular arms, the way he sucked on a cigarette or drank his coffee, that curl of his lip and the way he pulled at the collar on his shirt. He didn’t strike me as a man who could sit still even if he tried. It was charming in its own way. The street was starting to get busy with tourists and locals and our conversation had been interrupted two more times so that he could spend time with fans. He seemed to genuinely enjoy each encounter and it was interesting to watch him. As he sat a final time he checked his phone. “I’m really sorry Jessica. I have to get home to do this Skype interview thing in a little while. Actually I have a few Skype’s and a phone interview this afternoon. We are between seasons but this is all just part of the job.” He cleaned up the coffee cups and the empty pack of cigarettes and stood again. “I know you only have the weekend. Can I get your number and maybe we can hang later?”

I stood up and as quickly as this sexy man had walked into my life, he was walking out again. “Um, sure. I would like that.” He handed me his phone and I dialed my number into it. Then, Norman wrapped his arms around me in a hug I would never forget. His chest against mine, one arm around my not-so-skinny waist and the other skimmed under my hair. He held me there and I inhaled his scent. Smoke and coffee on the surface but all man and musky beneath that.

He broke the hug before I would have liked but it was probably for the best. Much longer in his arms and I might have tried to kiss and lick at the bit of collar bone that I was close to. He picked up his back pack, “You don’t mind me calling later?” He slid his phone into his pocket. I nodded a yes. That hug had caused easy conversation to turn to a loss of words. “Okay sweetheart, I’ll call ya later.” He kissed me on the cheek, the same as he had the woman who asked for his autograph earlier. The one who eyed me as if I were the enemy. Norman was gone, long strides of a walk, he carried himself from his chest and it was sexy. His jeans and t-shirt hung perfectly on his frame and I watched him till he got to the corner. He turned back and caught me staring. A wave and he was gone. I realized that he must live close but I didn’t know the area well enough to imagine where.

I spent the afternoon wandering SOHO, Chinatown and Little Italy. I couldn’t shake the feel of Norman hugging me out of my mind. I had never felt so wrapped in an embrace in my life and I wanted to feel it again and again. The sun shifted behind some buildings and the air chilled quickly. I had no idea what he meant when he said he would call later, he is a movie star and all, later could be midnight, in time to go to a club? I carried the bags full of goodies I had bought into the hotel and found my way to my room. It seemed silly but I wanted to try and learn all I could about this man. I wanted to jump onto the internet and find out what else he had been in and who he was. I wanted to find out his last name.

My search started at IMDB and Boondock Saints. He was in dozens of movies I had never heard of and a few I had heard of but never seen. Google searches lead me to a production company he ran, he was a photographer and painter. A father, which he had mentioned, and a man who most notably dated models. The polar opposite of me that is. YouTube reviled moments captured at Comic book conventions and interviews, all of which showed me the same kind man who couldn’t keep still and seem to radiate positive energy. One internet magazine talked about his propensity for licking people and posted pictures of it, something intriguing about it all and I found myself wanting to be licked as well. I don’t know how long I had been searching on Twitter where people adored him and it was mutual for sure. The sun was almost gone and my cell phone rang. A blocked number had my stomach in knots and I almost dropped the phone while answering it.

“H- hello?” I was like a nervous school girl all of a sudden.

Norman’s voice was calm, not like mine at all. “Hi Jessica, its Norman. Um, Reedus. Hi.” Well, almost calm.

I grasped the phone tightly, “Hi Norman.” I had too many windows of this man open on my lap top. I had learned so much about him in the past few hours and I realized it was more like stalking than learning. “How’d the Skyping go?”

“Good, I got phone calls done and interviews and a bunch of fan mail stuff. When people draw stuff for me I try and take a picture of it and put it on Twitter.” I had seen him do that today, he had posted a handful of kid’s drawings of his “Daryl” character and folks responded with “Follow Me Norman”, I didn’t fully understand it all. “Um...I was hoping you might want to hang out tonight. Maybe get something to eat?”

I have to admit, I was beginning to flip out. This morning I was just a tourist in the city looking to see New York and now a famous man was asking me to dinner. “I would love to.” We chatted about food we liked and settled on a time to get together. I gave him my hotel name and it gave me an hour to figure out what I was going to wear. I had mostly packed for conferences and only a few casual things. He seemed more the jeans and t-shirt kind of guy. I tore through my suitcase and realized that I should have gone clothes shopping this afternoon and not for trinkets. I settled on a skirt that came just above my knees and a top with a low cut V neck. I had worn it earlier this week with a camisole under it, but this time I was more daring with my cleavage. I had suggested Italian and he had agreed. I was leaving the rest of the night in his hands. I was sure he knew plenty of restaurants in the area if he lived nearby.

He said he would pick me up in the lobby, Norman Reedus was actually coming to meet me at my hotel and take me to dinner. I had cleaned up my hotel room three times now waiting for him to call. I had stopped the online stalking after we had hung up the phone, maybe it was better that I didn’t know too much about him, it seemed like the folks on Twitter knew everything there was to know. His son, his cat, his apartment in the city. They knew movies based on tattoos and interviews based on clothing, but one thing was certain, they were all devoted to this man Because Reedus, whatever that meant.

My room phone rang and I jumped.

“Hi Jess, it’s Norman. I’m in the lobby with a change of plans. Would it be okay if I came up to your room?” The line was almost dead before it all registered in my brain.

“Sure, that’s fine. Room 516.” He hung up before I could say goodbye and I was suddenly happy that I had puttered around the room for the last hour. I scanned for any dirty laundry, a made bed and the vibrator I had packed but never used. I hadn’t even taken it out of my suitcase but I had to make sure it was out of site. The room was company ready.

One last glance in the mirror before I opened the door. I think I may have blacked out for a moment. There stood Norman with his tousled hair, a black long sleeve t-shirt and jeans. But it was the fact that I could see his eyes for the first time, no sunglasses anymore. They were tucked into to the front of his shirt, he was carrying a bag that looked like groceries. God those blue eyes, I could get lost in there forever.

In invited him in and then it was awkward. I wasn’t sure what the change in plan was and my small hotel room didn’t leave much room for entertaining. “I thought we could stay in. Don’t feel much like crowds. Besides it’s easier to talk if we’re alone.” He put down the bag and pulled me in for a hug. His Twitter fans were right, he seemed to be a hugger. “Is this okay? You look great by the way.”

“Sure, that’s great.” I lead him further into the room and moved my sweater off the only arm chair. I offered him the seat but he turned it down opting for the swivel chair at the small work desk. He picked up the room phone and quickly made a few requests. A room service cart, a few bottles of water and some plates with silverware. As if he had thought about this before he got here. I loved how he seemed to have it all planned out.

We talked for a while, about his Skype calls for internet programs and radio shows. He referred to his TV show as Dead Man Walking with a smile and I told him that I checked him out on line today. We talked about his art and his son, he face lit up as he bragged about his kid, like any good father should. He told me he was shy and considered himself a dork, I found this all hard to believe as he sat before me oozing of sex and confidence. We were interrupted when housekeeping brought up the requested items but it made for a cozy way for us to have dinner. We ended up eating with plates in our laps like old friends and Norman had great taste in Italian food and Peroni beer. He was so animated when he spoke and he was a great story teller. I had asked him about these Comic book conventions and he explained them in animated detail. After we were done eating Norman cleaned it all up into the hallway. And that’s when things got, well, good.

Norman rolled the swivel chair my way and held a stare with me that made my heart race. He pushed up the sleeves on his shirt, “You have great legs Jessica.” He touched my calf with his warm hand and I was frozen. I did have nice legs. Nice legs and breasts, it was all I had going for me. I am too big in the hips, too soft through the middle and I’d never dare wear tank tops like Michelle Obama. His hand stroked my calf as he leaned in close to me.

I didn’t know if this was something he did all the time, meet random women in the street and then seduce them, or was this as out of the usual for him as it was for me. “Can I kiss you?” He was polite and I was speechless. I had seen dozens of photos on line today of this handsome man and here he was in my room asking to kiss me. I leaned to meet his lips and I kissed him first.

I don’t know what came over me, I was rarely ever forward. I kissed him deep, wanting to feel his lips on mine; that tongue of his that always seemed to sneak out when he was talking, or listening for that fact. I brought my hand to his face and ran my fingers along his shaggy beard to that little patch of gray at his chin. His hand trailed up my leg, to my knee and onto my thigh. He kissed back and held my neck. If there is one thing I hope I never forget is the feel of Norman’s hands on my skin.

Kissing led to licking, down my throat to the top of my breasts. His mouth was amazing, I’m not sure at what point he ended up out of the chair and down on his knees in front of me, but I spread my legs for him, my skirt riding up my thighs and me pulling his body close. I started to undress him, I grasped at the black shirt that hugged his chest, I needed to feel his skin, to wrap my arms around him and feel his flesh. I had not been so intoxicated by any man ever. He pushed my shirt up and I helped him take it over my head. He seemed to be lost in staring at my breasts and I was taken by his tattoos. I wasn’t sure why he had Norman tattooed on his own chest and I really didn’t care, I kissed the small x on his collar bone, his body was amazing and I realized I was so out of my league. I wished I hadn’t taken my shirt off so quickly and that we had turned the lights off first.

Before I had time to think too much his mouth was back on my skin, sucking gently on my neck trailing down, kissing my breasts as they sat high in my paisley patterned pushup bra. He seemed content in my cleavage as he palmed me and licked, kissed and sucked on my skin. I ran my fingers through his hair and wondered what the beautiful man was doing in MY hotel room on a Saturday night? He unhooked my bra and dropped it to the floor. “Beautiful.” His voice sounded like sex dripping with honey and as he began to suck on my nipples I thought for sure I would pass out.

More. I needed to touch more of him, to explore more and to get this man naked before he figured out that I wasn’t some model or actress like he was used to. I brought his face to mine and kissed him again, pulling him with me we both stood, topless and I whispered “bed”. I am certain I heard him grown and we kissed our way the short distance to my bed. He worked out of his boots but I had never gotten as far as putting on shoes. He stopped when the back of his legs touched the side of the bed.

Chest to chest we hugged, I had never felt safer than in his arms. “Is this too fast?” My god his voice, it made me think of some quirky description like liquid velvet, whatever that might be.

This was all too perfect. I kissed him once then pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed. I hadn’t given a blow job in quiet sometime and it wasn’t always my favorite thing, but right now it was all I wanted to do. To get down on my knees and make Norman feel amazing with my mouth. He sat back and waited for me to take the lead. I went straight for his jean and he helped me take them off of him. I knelt down and pulled his dick out from his boxers he was almost completely stiff. I smiled up to him and he brushed his fingers along my cheek and lips. “Not too fast?” I tossed my wavy chocolate hair back and slid my lips onto his shaft. Norman groaned clearly this time in approval of my wet mouth on him. In and out I got into a rhythm, stroking deep with each pass till he moved passed my gag reflex and hit the back of my throat. He tangled his fingers in my hair and his hips would buck on occasion. I think I had decided that I could die happy if it never went further than this.

Norman had other plans though. He tugged just a bit at my hair to get my attention and I look up at him, a mouth full of dick and a smile in my eyes. He caught the drool from the corner of my mouth. “Com’mer” He pulled my up to him and I crawled up pushing him down on to the bed till we were kissing and rolling around making a mess of the bed spread. He was playful and sweet but every touch and caress seemed controlled.

I straddled his waist as we kissed and he grabbed at my ass, his hands felt amazing and his fingers worked under the edges of my black silky panties. He found the part of me that was soaking wet, my core that ached for him and any contact at all. This time it was me making the animalistic noises. “You like that?” His lips were at my ear as he worked to pull down my panties and slide his fingers inside of me. I pushed my hips toward him and his thumb found the most sensitive part of me, he stroked it as if we had done this a million times together. “Does that feel good Jessica?” He had full control over my body and it was amazing. My breathing became ragged as my body edged closer to orgasm. “Tell me you like it Jess, tell me it feels good.” Every time he spoke my body ached for more of him.

“Yes Norm, just that like. I’m so close.” I closed my eyes as he continued to work his fingers inside of me. My skin was on fire and he held me so tight with one arm.

As my orgasm built he seemed to know just what to do. “Open your eyes Jess. Look at me.” I did as he told me to. I looked up at him, into those blue eyes that I had only seen for the first time an hour ago. “Show me how good it feels. Come for me.” That right there pushed me over the edge. My body exploded in an orgasm like none I could remember. I shook uncontrollably as Norman rocked me and whispered sweet words in my ear, against my skin.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me till the aftershocks of my orgasm subsided and my breathing returned to normal. He had this cute smile on his face as he played with my hair and I tried not to fall asleep on his chest. My brain was spinning, if he was this good with his hands, what was this man capable of doing with his dick.

Once I was sure that I had control over my limbs again I began to kiss at his chest, licking down to his stomach and on to his hip. He let me roam where I wanted while he fussed with my hair and ran his fingers along my skin. He jumped a bit when a kissed that spot between this hip bone and his dick and I couldn’t resist lingering there for longer then I should. I finally had to get back to his penis, I had to feel it again and work on getting him to put it inside of me. My brain only had one mission now, to have sex with this gorgeous man.

“Can I get a drink, before you distract me again?” Norman helped me stand and he went to the desk where two bottles of beer still sat, he offered me one and opened them both. We both drank down the first half, thirstier than I had realized I was. A buzzing came from his jeans which were in a pile by the bed. He didn’t seem to notice. “I think your phone is buzzing.” Norman knelt in front of me, his hand went to my hip, still covered in a floral skirt. I was still half dressed though my panties were gone.

He kissed my stomach and it only reminded me how much I was still too soft. “It’s been buzzing for a while. I’m ignoring it.” He turned me by my hips away from him and started at the zipper and hook on my skirt.

“It could be your son.” The buzzing continued.

Slowly, tortuously he slid the zipper down, kissing the (not so) small of my back. “It’s not. He’s with him mom. I already talked to him today.” Words cannot do justice the feeling of Norman’s tongue on my skin, his breath on my flesh. It all went straight to my core. If I had still be wearing panties they would have been soaked, but now it just felt like my desire was dripping down my thigh. He tugged the skirt past my hips and it pooled at my ankles.

I realized that he was now eye level with my naked ass, my very imperfect, much too generous ass, and he was lightly leaving kisses. “Obviously someone needs to talk to you if they keep calling.”

“I told some people that I would go out to a club tonight, maybe.” He put one hand firmly on my hip and with the other he indicated that he wanted me to widen my stance. I obliged, or more my body did without thought. I tried to interrupt him, but he cut me off. He stood up and I could feel his dick pressed against my ass. “I decided to blow it off.” Without warning he pushed me forward on to the bed, playful and commanding. “I’d rather be here with you tonight.” He crawled over my face-down body and began to kiss and stroke my skin. I had lied to myself earlier. I would not be content with a blow job. I would not be content till I felt him inside me.

“If I ask, will you tell me how you like it Jessica?” I couldn’t imagine that there would be anything I wouldn’t like.

“Did you want me to tell you what I like or did you just want to hear me talk dirty?” I turned to face him and kissed. Like two people grasping for air to survive we embraced. “I want to be on top of you Norman, I want to feel you deep inside me.”

Norman kissed me once more before getting off the bed. “Then I gotta get a condom out of my jeans.” I pulled the blanket up a bit as he grabbed a condom and his phone. “See, not my son. Just a bunch of text messages.” He pulled the blanket back off of me and pointed his phone’s camera in my direction. “Can I take a picture and put it up on Instagram?” The grin of his face told me he was joking.

“Sure.” I prayed he was joking when I called his bluff.

Norman dropped the phone to the floor and climbed back into bed. “Nope, not sharing you with anyone.” He took my nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, hard. “Mine tonight.” He was so much more comfortable than I was about it all but I was slowly getting to his level.

In one quick motion he had rolled over onto his back, ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth and handed it to me. I blushed and giggled as I handed it back to him. “I got this thing for watching guys touch themselves. I want to see you put it on.” I can’t explain it, but nothing is sexier than watching a guy with his hand wrapped around himself.

But it seemed to catch Norman off guard. “Great, now I have to do it all cool and stuff. Cause you’re watching. Did I mention that I am not cool at all?” He stroked himself for a minute before rolling on the condom. I may not have been the versed in most of Norman’s work, but this was a perfect performance in my opinion. Norman looked at me, questioning if he had done it right, and I looked at him as if he were dinner. Like this thing I wanted to devour.

No more words or gentle kisses, I straddled his lap and he guided himself into me. Just the tip at first, I think the expected to take it slow, but I couldn’t go slowly. I push down on to him till I was fully seated and there was no more space between us, we both gasped at the amazing feeling. It had been a while since I had last had sex, I was sure it was much less time for him. I had forgotten how good it felt to have a man inside of me, had it ever felt this good though?

He pulled me close and we rocked together, in and out, every inch of him filling me as I tried not to black out from the euphoria. He set the pace and I rode him as deep as I could. He dug his fingers into my flesh and we both made noises that reminded me of zoo animals. I told him he was amazing and he told me that I was beautiful.

“Deeper Norm, I need more.” I was begging. “Take me from behind?” He groaned and kissed me.

“You never have to ask for that.” He rolled me over and slid out of me. It only took a moment for me to get on my hands and knees and when I looked back he was stroking himself. My head hit the mattress, this man was too perfect. Suddenly he grasped my hip and pushed himself back inside of me. Yes, this was the deeper that my body was craving. He wasn’t gentle or sweet, Norman was focused and I loved every moment of it.

I don’t care what you read in romance novels, a one night stand never results in a simultaneous orgasm and I am okay with that. My earlier orgasm had taken the edge off so this second one seemed to come in waves with every stoke, my body gripped him tighter and the word Fuck came from him more times than I could remember.

“Don’t stop.” I never wanted him to stop, he fucked me through my second orgasm right into a third and when my body began to give out he came as we both dropped to the mattress. His entire weight on me as he shook from the aftershocks. I didn’t care if I died in that position and I never wanted him to get off of me.

I’m not sure which one of us started to laugh first, I think it was him. “Thanks.” He said it so sweetly, and I blushed. He was thanking me??

“Anytime.” I was almost sleepy and it wasn't even 10 o’clock. Norman had much more energy than I did.

He was out of bed and grabbed his cigarettes and beer. “Do you think if I opened the window I could get away with smoking in here?” He was opening the window before I could think about an answer and a breeze rushed over my body. I grabbed the blanket and wrapped myself in it. “Com’mer.” He was sitting on the edge of the bed by the window and I crawled over wrapping my body and blanket around him.

We shared a beer and a smoke and kisses. “Would you mind if I stayed tonight?”

“Not at all. But it’s early, did you want to try and catch up with your friends at the club?” I ran my fingers along his devil tattoos.

“If you want to go, sure. But I’m just as happy staying in.” He offered me the end of the beer. I dragged him back into the bed and pulled the blanket over us. “I guess we’re staying in.” He laughed and licked the side of my face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of Fan Fiction, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
